


The X1 Chat

by Lorii



Category: Kpop - Fandom, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Group chat, I really have no life, Multi, beagle line are crackheads, junho a savage, seungwoo and wooseok done with this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorii/pseuds/Lorii
Summary: seungyoun: who let a babie into the chat?eunsang: seungwoo the kid attractor.minhee: FBI OPEN UP-dumbass™️: LMAOjunho: shut the fuck up hangyul.dumbass™️: why am I being disrespected in this house I-





	The X1 Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Names so you know who’s who:
> 
> Seungwoo - Snoop  
Seungyoun- a_crackhead  
Wooseok - doll  
Yohan - heely_kid  
Hangyul - dumbass™️  
Junho - chajun_02  
Dongpyo - babie #1  
Minhee - minheehee  
Eunsang - uwusang  
Hyeongjun - kid #2  
Dohyon - *dolphin noises*
> 
> First chapter kinda short I’m sorry.

** Snoop has started a chat! **

** Snoop has added, seungyoun, wooseok, yohan, hangyul, junho, dongpyo, minhee, eunsang, hyeongjun, and dohyon to the chat! **

minhee: hello everyone. Who tf are u

hangyul: ur mom

wooseok: .....who let a 13 year old boy into the chat

hangyul: :0

** Snoop has changed hangyul’s name to “dumbass ™️ ” **

dumbass ™️ : bruh

hyeongjun: hello everyone! I may not know you all but I hope you’re all having a good day!! :))

seungyoun: who let a babie into the chat? 

eunsang: seungwoo the kid attractor.

minhee: FBI OPEN UP-

dumbass ™️ : LMAO

junho: shut the fuck up hangyul.

dumbass ™️ : why am I being disrespected in this house I- 

Snoop: Hello everyone! Welcome to the “kool kid” group chat.

junho: what the fuck that’s the edgiest name I’ve ever seen.

yohan: junho why are you being so loud in the chat but in person you’re quiet?

junho: sh.

Snoop: uh anyways, let’s all introduce ourselves

seungyoun: hello everyone, it’s ya boi Seungyoun

dumbass ™️ : bro aren’t u the one who sits next to me in physics

seungyoun: bro yea

dumbass ™️ : bro

seungyoun: bro :0

Snoop: NEXT PERSON PLZ

wooseok: hello I’m visual god kim wooseok you guys might know me.

yohan: omg you’re the Kim Wooseok!?! 

yohan: uhhh... hello i’m yohan... I’m athletic...

dumbass ™️ : sup everyone i’m lee hangyul. I konsider myself cool- ah hah hah.

junho: hello I am cha junho. I’m an 02 liner and also hangyul it’s spelled consider*.

dongpyo: um hello everyone I’m son dongpyo! heh I hope to be friends with all of you!

minhee: sksksksk and I oop- 

**junho has removed minhee from the chat.**

**Snoop has added minhee to the chat.**

minhee: I can not beliEvE- 

junho: next.

minhee: okay okay! ill be serious this time. hi I’m minhee. 

eunsang: hi I’m lee Eunsang I’m a really cool person and I hope we all can get to know each other :D

hyeongjun: hello I’m hyeongjun and I like doing girlgroup dances. 

dongpyo: I like this kid.

Snoop: y’all are the same age lol-

dongpyo: oop

dohyon: hello I’m nam dohyon and I’m hangyul’s little brother! 

dumbass ™️ : no

yohan: nice to meet you all!

***time switch to when everyone’s usernames are changed* **

minheehee: junho literally has the most boring fucking username lol

chajun_02: yeah and what about it?

a_crackhead: everything about it. 

*dolphin noises*: everything about everything about it.

dumbass ™️ : everything about everything, about everything about it. 

doll: can y’all shut the fuck up and sleep it’s 3:45 am in the morning.

minheehee: yes sirr~


End file.
